flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EnderoftheEnd-
Do you still come on the wiki? havnt seen you for a while now. ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ I still come on and check on it every day. ~Aquila oh ok :) and i just updated my page :) ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ Lovebirds. .......? ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ do you no longer come to this wikia, and if so, who is the owner? just askin. ~Nigel/Shen someone keeps deleting stuff. so you know, someone keeps deleting pages.... ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ I Editing Noccy is back, and he's ruining the pages again. (What an idiot) Anyway, I undid some of his edits. Hope I helped! Flamestar22 11:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL OK THIS IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROLL, PEOPLE KEEP EDITING STUFF AND IT GETTING ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ OH, WHY CANT U JUST BAN HIM??? AND IF HE EDITS MY PAGE HES SO F**KING DEAD! ≈•≈LORD SHEN≈•≈ The problem has already been addressed and the editor responsible has been banned since quite a bit ago, so I'll ask you to calm down, please. ~Aquila Ummm... I have this glitch that I cannot make new pages or edit one. Is this a normal bug? ~''AngelOfTheSkies'' What are you using to edit? Mobile? If so it might have something to do with wikia's new update, which can't be fixed. ~Aquila i'm going away for 4 days, so i wont be editing my page. ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ New message Hmm... Aquila, can you please delete my old clan page ( Sovereign Of The Skies ) ?? ~''AngelOfTheSkies'' Done. :) ~Aquila Thanks. ~''AngelOfTheSkies'' world of birds so its finally deleted? ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ Yes. ~Aquila ok, your welcom. ~shen ....... ~shen. Was there something you needed? ~Aquila no. Shen FIX MY PAGE PLEASE!!!!! I SPENT AN HOUR WRIGHTING ALL OF THAT!!!! PLEASE RESTORE IT OR SOMTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nvm, fixed it myself. ~shen I like ur new photo ender! ~Alphaundercat Thank you! I made it myself. ~Aquila Cool! ~Alphaundercat Hi I New here don't worry follow the rules ask u if I can post anything ok ( ) Hi, someone has taken my artwork, and uploaded it without my permission, how do I remove it? 16:44, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello. You can't remove photos, but as an admin, I can do it for you. First I recommend you tell the person that the artwork is yours, and if they refuse to remove it, tell me who's performed this action, and what the picture is. ~Aquila I am unable to contact the person, as they seem to have quit, as written on their page. This is the person in question; http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/User:XXFiregirr1Xx And this is my artwork, http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shadow_wolf_by_xishadowwolfx-d6ss9aq.jpg I can provide links to my artwork and its origin if needed. 07:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh--I know this person. Please excuse her; she's very kind, and I'm sure she didn't intend to steal your artwork, as she hadn't at all claimed it as her own. In fact, because of this, the art wasn't stolen. If she wanted to steal it, you'd think she'd say that she herself had drawn it! Personally, I think that there was no reason she had to credit you in the first place, as the file name has your username on it. Nevertheless, I will take it down. ~Aquila Why did you delete http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/CHECK_THIS_OUT!!!! As one of the rules clearly states, *No message pages! If you have something to announce to the public, create a blog! If you happen to be the one who's made the page, then I kindly ask you to not remake it, or I will have to take action, ~Aquila (talk)]] look, i'm the one who made the page, so dont go blaming him/her. and, as you know i cant make a blog, and i was just showing people, including you!, a cool trick. maybe next time be nicer, ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ oh, i just rememberd somthing..... THAT WAS A PAGE ABOUT FLAB3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! people these days.... ≈•≈Lord shen≈•≈ Shen, please, stop. You're really not listening to anything I say. Just please... follow the rules appropriately. I'm starting to get fed up with this wiki because of you. ~Aquila Hi. My artwork has still not been deleted and has been restored to being a 'wolf form' of this character, after I had removed it. http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Scarlette_Shadow I am disappointed in this wiki for having ignored my request. The person who uploaded my artwork may not have claimed it as their own, but they did take it and use it without my written permission to do so. I have clearly stated under my artwork that I do not wish it to be reuploaded or used in any way, shape or form. By doing so violates Wikias terms of sevice, under Submitting Content to the site and Copyrights. 17:12, September 8, 2015 (UTC) You have not been ignored. I was simply waiting for a reply from you to see if you still wanted it taken down after what I have told you. There is no one here to blame, so I'd like you to please calm down; really, I get the point. It'll be taken down shortly. ~Aquila to u ender 000000000000000_000000000000000 00000000000000___00000000000000 0000000000000_____0000000000000 000000000000_______000000000000 00000000000_________00000000000 0____________ YOU ___________00 000_________ ........_________ 0000 00000 _______ROCK!!_______ 00000 0000000_________________0000000 000000_________0_________000000 00000_______0000000_______00000 0000_____0000000000000_____0000 000___0000000000000000000___000 00_0000000000000000000000000_00 8888888888888888888888888888888 8888___88888888888888888___8888 888_____888888888888888_____888 888_____888888888888888_____888 888_____888888888888888_____888 888_____888888888888888_____888 888_____888888888888888_____888 888_____888888888888888_____888 888_____88____888____88_____888 888_____8______8______8_____888 888_____8______8______8_____888 888_____8______8______8_____888 888_____8______8______8_____888 888_____8____888888888888888888 888_____8___88_____________8888 888_____8__88_______________888 888______888_________________88 888________88_________________8 888__________88_______________8 888____________88_____________8 888_____________88___________88 888______________8___________88 888_______________8__________88 888_______________8_________888 8888_______________________8888 88888_____________________88888 8888888888888888888888888888888 hi ender, why did you ban me a while ago? i'm sorry i was rude, but please dont just ban me for asking you to put a page back. and i'm sorry i put the page up, but i just wanted people to know about the colored text in flab3. can i make a page about it(it is in fly like a bird 3.)? ~Shen There's already a page for styled text. You can add a section and write about coloured text there. ~Aquila ok i did, and, i did say i was sorry. ~shen guess not... ~Shen. well, i wont be on the wiki for 3 days , so pls make sure no one edits my page! ~Shen How come no one ever comes to the wiki anymore? ~Shen It's no surprise that people have begun losing interest in Fly Like a Bird in general. ~Aquila have you left??? do you ever come on the wiki anymore? i havnt seen u on here for a while? have u abandoned it?????? ~Shen/Nigel She goes on TROTC occasionally what is the trotc???? ~Shen/Nigel